Spirit of the Lycan!
by JForward
Summary: Follow on from Lycan! I don't think I've upoloaded Lycan!... if I have, read it. if not, read this anyway, then read it when I upload! The Doctor and rose are in a wood.


Title: Spirit of the Lycan.

Author: JForward

Summary: The Doctor and Rose are in the woods but a little problem occurs. Set after Lycan! 10Wolf + Rose.

I don't own Doctor who. Oh sigh.

They were happy, running and walking and laughing over nothingness, enjoying each other's company. They didn't hear the crack of a twig behind them or the breathing of the madman attempting to capture them as he had somehow worked out what the Doctor was. He hadn't counted on the girl but he knew he could take her down easily. He held his gun tighter.

By the time they realised they were being followed, it was too late. The first dart struck the Doctor between the shoulder blades, causing him to try out and tumble forward. His mind went groggy and his vision and hearing faded, muffled. All the same, he wasn't unconscious from this amount of tranquilizer.

The second dart struck and his arms gave way, dropping him flat on the ground. He breathed in the smell of wood, mud and grass. "Doctor?" Rose pulled the tranquilizer darts from his arm and back, scared. He looked around cautiously and then back at him. She stroked his hair out of his eyes. "You need a haircut" She noted, softly, and that was the last he heard as the world faded into darkness.

She shook him slightly, trying to make him stir, but it was in vain. Then she realised he was muttering, fast and fevered, under his breath. His breath was coming in short gasps, and then- he froze, and sat bolt upright. He wasn't even breathing. Then, slowly, he started to breath again, slow and calm and even, eyes still closed.

They opened.

Rose only just stopped herself from screaming.

His eyes were bright yellow.

Rose stepped back, terrified and confused, his eyes almost glowing in the near-evening gloom.

His mouth opened, slowly and unnaturally, most un-doctor-ish. He was scaring her and her body began to shake with sobs.

A black mist undulated out of his mouth, his eyes closing again as he exhaled the blackness. Shadow creatures began to form, hundreds of voices renting the air. "Exterminate!" "Delete!" and alien languages, jumbled with unintelligent English.

Then he was also muttering under his breath, whispering in a language she only just recognised; Gallifreyan. Why wouldn't the TARDIS translate it, she wondered silently. Another noise became prominent through the cries of the shadow-creatures. A wolfs long, eerie howl. Slowly, the other shapes faded, leaving only the shadow of a crouching wolf.

It stopped the endless howl and turned to face her. It stepped forward, leaving no mark on the muddy ground. She found herself unafraid, and held out a tentative hand. As soon as the shadow touched her, she gasped. She was transforming, power flooding her veins, free and strong, leaping and happy in a lycan form. It broke the contact, seeming to give an invisible smile. Then the mist flowed back into the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor gasped, eyes clearing, and flopped sideways onto the grass ,unconscious once more.

Rose let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She knew what she wanted. She wanted him to bite or kiss her, share his power, give her the freedom of the wolf. Then they could be together at last, forget the fear, and know only the power and the love. She glanced about for the hunter; only the abandoned gun lay in the grass from where he had fled.

She crouched next to the Doctor. His breathing had returned to normal; he appeared to be merely unconscious from the two darts. She sat next to him, unsure of what to do, and just rolled him over so he could definitely breath. She lay a hand on his neck, the skin freezing. His jacket was hung on a tree branch behind her from when they had stopped and eaten. She returned with it shortly, laying it over the Doctor's shivering form. The shivering quietened, and she sighed, wondering how long till he awoke.

Time passed…

Rose was in a half-doze, laying partially on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor's head snapped up without warning and he groaned, laying it back in the mud. "Doctor?" Rose asked, awakening, and he gave her a wan smile. He pointed skywards.

When he spoke, his voice was rather hoarse. "It's too late to leave, Rose. I can feel it. There isn't enough time" The sky was beginning to turn velvety black, stars already faintly visible.

"Omigod" She swore, and then felt the urge to become a Lycan again, to run free with the Doctor, to change. As he struggled upright, she slammed him into a tree. He stared at her, shocked "Rose?" he asked, confused. "change me" she whispered. "make me a lycan like you. Let me run free. Let us be together!" he shuddered, partly from how her voice had changed, partly from the way her breath breezed across his neck and ear.

He saw the amber sheen on her eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked, aware of the prickling at the base of his spine that told him the moon was just appearing and his transformation had been triggered. Her eyes held a whimsical look but he didn't do anything now as the pain of the transformation ripped through his body.

His cheekbones cracked into their new shape with his cry of pain, still pinned against the tree by Rose. He shook his head vigorously, his ears growing and thick fur beginning to grow through his skin. The pain was excruciating. His claws grey sharp and he grew larger, clothes straining at the seams.

He knew he couldn't be pinned here while he transformed, he would end up cutting Rose and infecting her. She didn't really want that, he knew; something had changed her and made that happen. But he had to turn to the matter in hand. His feet had just transformed; he leapt as hard as he could, over her head and landing heavily on the floor behind her. She turned, but the Doctor was off balance anyway.

His transforming body was out of balance, parts heavier than others. He landed hard, staggering under pain and angle, still transforming. Sharp claws emerged and he tripped falling hard to the floor. Rose stared at him as his transformation finished, and he snarled, crouching. She smiled, an unsettling smile and he realised his problem. He couldn't attack Rose without hurting her and giving her what she desired. He turned and began to run, enjoying the feel of the wind in his fur.

Rose ran after him, soon loosing him into the night. She sat against the tree, waiting. A faint wisp of black smoke floated from her mouth, around her head and back inside her.

The Doctor kept on running, pounding the ground with his paws, fear giving him power and, he knew, fuelling the wolf inside. His eyes glazed, turning from his own brown to yellow. He snarled, the wolf overcoming him, forcing him back into the murky backwaters of his own mind. It took control of his own body and swerved, aiming for the village.

Rose stood, silently, and began to trail after the Doctor. She stepped lightly and with superhuman speed, eyes glowing amber. It would take all of them. Make her change too, change them all. Change them all into Lycanthropes. He had left just enough to control her and control the Doctor.


End file.
